Skip
Skip '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 41. Wii Sports Club His skills in Tennis and Boxing are unknown. He only appears as a teammate in Baseball and a coach in Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Skip is an Expert Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is ''Sukippu (スキップ)''. *He is one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. *Along with Giulia, Pavel, Laura, and Xiaojian, he is often seen in Miiverse pictures. *He is one of the three Miis that appear in the artwork of Mario Chase from Nintendo Land, with the two being Millie and Alice. *He appears as a ghost in Mario Kart 8 and according to his profile, he's American. *Skip is the only Expert Mii whose favorite color is blue. This includes first generation. **He's also the only Expert Mii in Wii Party U to wear glasses. *A female version of Skip appears on the Wii U Menu in the Nintendo eShop list commenting. You might come across some new games here! *In "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" Overview Trailer, Skip can be seen racing as Bowser. *His name means "Skipper, Sea Captain." Coincidentally, his favorite color is Blue, the same color as the sea. *He's the only CPU Mii with that mouth. *One of his facial expressions is featured in the template. This template is used to mark users that are on low-activity. *Based on the Miiverse loading screen, he is from Australia, despite being American. *He is the only male Wii U CPU with circle glasses. Gallery File:HNI_0034.jpg|QR Code of '''Skip. Badge-15-2.png|'Skip's' Badge (American category). Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-26-58-099_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'Skip's' facial expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-27-10-013_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'Skip's' facial expressions. WVW69i8b9EEucd37B8.jpg|'Skip' in Mario Kart 8. Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|'Skip' on the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Miiverseworld2.JPG|'Skip' on the Wii U Miiverse loading screen. Skip.jpg Skip.png Miiverse thumb.JPG|'Skip' in a Miiverse artwork, first on the left talking with Laura. Welcome10.png|'Skip' on the Wii U Miiverse loading screen, upper right. Miiverse-mascots.jpg|'Skip' in another Miiverse artwork, upper left. NL_Chasemarioart.png|'Skip' (Blue Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Millie and Alice. NL-Toad Mii Artwork.png|Another artwork of Skip (Blue Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Millie and Alice. IMG 1308.jpg|'Skip' is on the left with Barbara (Middle) and Maria (Right). SkipMaria.png|'Skip' watching bowling with Maria. WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-Monkeyt char 01.jpg|'Skip' in an artwork for Super Smash Bros 4. 1532042926163654392336.jpg Wii_sports_club_families_the_cramers_by_robbieraeful dajnwq7-250t.jpg|'Skip' with Chris and Susie. IMG 1576.jpg|'Skip' with Claudia. IMG 1863.jpg IMG 1898.jpg Jose and Skip.jpg|'Skip' with José. IMG 2108.jpg IMG 2163.jpg IMG 2181.jpg IMG_2345.jpg IMG 2541.jpg IMG_2690.jpg|'Skip' with Zi-Kai and Jesús. IMG_2691.jpg|'Skip' with Leonel and Jesús. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(37).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(42).jpg IMG 2856.jpg IMG_2930.jpg|'Skip' with Dunbar and Leonel. IMG_2969.jpg|'Skip' with Zi-Kai and Giulia. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(158).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(159).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(160).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(161).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(162).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(163).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(164).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(192).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(419).jpg file:IMG_20190408_150037.jpg|'Skip' on a low-activity user. 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. costume_1_8.jpg EA0EA2B3-CCB4-4756-B22D-914FCD409AFA.jpeg Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Males Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Bronze haired Miis Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis that have brown hair with a greenish tint Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis that have one of their facial expressions on a template Category:Miis with makeup